El robo arriesgado
by Naiyara
Summary: Kid pretende realizar un robo, pero esta vez puede llegar a ser arrestado. Antes de que todo el mundo sepa su identidad decide revelarsela a Aoko.
1. Chapter 1

Los rayos de sol atravesaban vagamente la fina cortina color azul, dando un cálido ambiente a la habitación e iluminando el rostro de una chica de diecisiete años que yacía dormida en su cama

Los rayos de sol atravesaban vagamente la fina cortina color azul, dando un cálido ambiente a la habitación e iluminando el rostro de una chica de diecisiete años que yacía dormida en su cama. Estos rayos y la brisa primaveral, que no se podía decir que fuera fresca, hicieron que abriera sus grandes ojos azules lentamente. Se incorporó y, aunque su mente no estaba despejada debido al sueño, creyó recordar no haber dejado la ventana abierta, -"Se me olvidaría cerrarla anoche…"- pensó sin más mientras se ponía una ropa cómoda y se dirigió con pesados pasos hacia la cocina para desayunar.

Su padre, un importante inspector, había viajado al extranjero, debido al trabajo, por ello estaba sola en su casa, no le gustaba separarse mucho tiempo de su padre pero reconocía que a veces le gustaba tener la casa para ella sola.

Llegó a su destino y con los ojos aún entrecerrados empezó a preparar unas tostadas, con una en la mano se giró y se quedó un poco asombrada, intentó enfocar sus ojos para reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente, Kaito Kuroba, estaba sentado junto a la mesa de caoba oscura, leía distraídamente el periódico y fijó en la chica su mirada enigmática:

Ya era hora de que te levantaras perezosa- dijo en tono burlón, y sin nada más que añadir cogió la tostada de su mano y empezó a comérsela.

¿T…tú que haces aquí? ¡¿cómo has entrado?!- Dijo Aoko muy extrañada y frotándose los ojos con sus manos para intentar despertarse completamente.

He venido a visitarte, ¿ya no aceptas visitas de tu amigo de la infancia?, en cuanto a lo de cómo entré… digamos que no quería despertarte con el timbre, y me gusta más entrar por lugares… no comunes – dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Entonces la chica pensó en la ventana de su cuarto, ella solía cerrarla pero hoy estaba abierta, así descubrió por donde había entrado su amigo. Cuando iba a reprocharle lo que había hecho, recordó que ella dormía con un camisón muy corto y empezó a sonrojarse, su enojo aumentó y empezó a gritar:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi cuarto sin permiso?! ¡Eres un pervertido!

El chico intentaba esquivar las numerosas bofetadas procedentes de su amiga, mientras que, entre risas, le decía más cosas para provocarla.

Siempre acababan en aquellas pequeñas peleas, las cuales, aunque no lo reconocieran, les gustaban a ambos.

Ya con el ambiente más relajado y con tostadas para los dos empezaron a hablar, Aoko no pensaba que fuera una simple visita, tenía un mal presentimiento…

- ¿Me vas a decir a que se debe tu visita?- preguntó la chica

A nada en especial- dijo él apartando la mirada, cogió el periódico, buscó entre sus páginas y le mostró una noticia a su amiga – Parece que el tal Kaito Kid va a hacer otra de las suyas.

La muchacha dejó de comer y leyó atentamente el titulo de la noticia, el cual aparecía en negrita y letra mayúscula:

**KAITO KID ATACA DE NUEVO**

_El famoso ladrón ha vuelto a enviar una nota a la policía con el próximo lugar donde realizará su robo._

_Kid pretende robar la famosa joya de la familia Onama, que es de gran valor y a pasado de generación en generación en esta familia._

_El robo lo realizará dentro de cuatro días a las nueve de la noche, mientras que la familia Onama se encuentre dando una fiesta en un crucero, Kid pretende realizar el robo en alta mar._

_A la policía le ha extrañado este robo, ya que la familia Onama tiene gran vigilancia y mucha escolta, a demás a avisado con más tiempo del que lo ha hecho en las pasadas ocasiones. _

¿Qué pretenderá ese Kid? ¿Y por qué me enseñas esta noticia?- preguntó Aoko.

Parece bastante arriesgado, ¿no? Si alguno de sus trucos saliera mal podrían atraparlo y…

¡Eso sería genial!- Le interrumpió Aoko – Mi padre lleva siglos tras ese maldito ladrón.

¿Tanto lo odias? – Preguntó un tanto asustado su amigo.

Sí, es el culpable de la obsesión de mi padre, espero que esta vez sea atrapado por él.

Kaito había llegado a esa casa decidido a contar todo sobre su identidad a Aoko, este robo era difícil y sabía que perfectamente podía ser capturado y encarcelado. Aún así tenia que realizarlo, recientemente y con ayuda de su mayordomo, había averiguado que la familia Onama estaba muy relacionada con la muerte de su padre, quería llegar al fondo del asunto, pero debido a la posibilidad de fracaso y que su identidad como el famoso ladrón se diese a conocer, Aoko tenía que saber la verdad de su boca y antes que nadie, no soportaría ver la cara que pondría al descubrirlo junto a su padre y saber que él se lo había ocultado todo este tiempo. Pero tras saber que ella lo odiaba tanto y que quería su arresto no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, "Aún así ya es tarde, baka, ya llevas mucho tiempo ocultando esta identidad, es normal que se enfade y empiece a odiar a Kaito Kuroba también" pensó el chico.

Aoko, mirando preocupada la cara pensativa de su amigo le preguntó:

¿Solo has venido aquí para enseñarme la noticia?

Su amigo no sabía que contestar, la miró con una sonrisa fingida – Claro Aoko y para desearle suerte al gran inspector de tu padre, seguro que esta vez lo atrapa- Dijo finalmente con un tono burlesco en su voz. Sin más abrió la ventana de la cocina y se marchó.

¿Es que este no sabe usar las puertas? – Pensó la chica algo molesta por su salida y por su último comentario.

Kaito corría para alejarse de ella, no sabía porque se había marchado de esa forma, el quería decirle la verdad, ¿por qué no era capaz de afrontar su respuesta y su enfado?,- Es mi amiga de la infancia...- pensó- no quiero perderla. Aminoró la marcha y se dirigió a su casa, en sus pensamientos solo veía las posibles reacciones de la chica al saber la verdad. - Tarde o temprano lo tendrá que saber.- murmuró.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad esque no se si continuarlo... esta pareja me gusta mucho, pero no sé demasiado sobre ellos, por eso tal vez haya dado algunos datos erroneos (espero que me avisen si me a ocurrido u), bueno sin más que decir espero que dejen comentarios para mejorarlo y diganme si debo seguirlo.

-/


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Antes que nada decir que este capítulo se lo dedico a "Debi-chan", ya que ha sido ella la que me animó a continuarlo, muchas gracias!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaito atravesó corriendo el largo camino de losas caras que recorría el extenso jardín y lo dirigía a la puerta de su mansión. Normalmente le gustaba contemplar minuciosamente los almendros, más en esa época, ya que estaban cargados de diminutas florecillas, y al pasar delante de la fuente observaba a los numerosos pajarillos que bebían agua y piaban alegremente, pero hoy no reparó en nada de aquello, solo quería llegar a su cuarto y encerrase allí para pasar el resto del día pensando. Decirle la verdad a la chica le asustaba más que cualquier robo que había realizado, incluso más que el que le esperaba.

Aoko no tenía ningún plan para hoy, era domingo así que no había clase, ni tenía entrenamiento, nada de nada "¡No pienso quedarme aquí encerrada todo el día!"-pensó- "Tal vez podría hablar con Kaito e ir juntos a la inauguración del nuevo centro comercial, tengo que comprar algo de pescado"- Rió al acordarse de que su amigo odiaba el pescado. Hoy cenaría sushi y para ella era un ingrediente esencial.- "Podría invitarlo a cenar"- Se sonrojó – "Para reírme de su reacción ante el pescado, por supuesto."- Se apresuró a pensar rápidamente. No reconocía ni a sí misma que le gustaba tanto como para pensar en él a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento. "Decidido, después de comer me llegaré a su casa"

Sobre las tres, cuando se encontraba a escasos pasos de la puerta de salida, el teléfono sonó, se dirigió sin prisas hacia él y contestó:

-Casa de los Nakamori, al habla Aoko. – Contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Hija ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó su padre, pero no tuvo paciencia para escuchar la respuesta - ¿Has leído el periódico de esta mañana? – Dijo con voz entusiasta y bastante rápido, nuevamente sin esperar respuesta añadió - ¡Kid pretende un nuevo robo! Y será dentro de cuatro días, tan solo un día después de que vuelva, esta vez lo atraparé y me aseguraré de que nunca más vea la luz del sol – Esta vez habló tan rápido que la chica casi tuvo que imaginarse lo que decía su padre, se contuvo para no responderle que eso era exactamente lo que le había prometido en los últimos robos. Simplemente suspiró y se limitó a decir:

- Eso quiere decir que no vendrás tan pronto… - Empezó a decir con voz cansada pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

- He pensado que podrías venir conmigo al crucero donde tendrá lugar el robo, así no estarías tanto tiempo sola y podrías ver en primera persona como capturo a ese ladrón de pacotilla – Aoko se alegró al oír eso, era la primera vez que la dejaba ir con él en asuntos del trabajo, "Es demasiado peligroso, podrías salir herida" era su respuesta siempre que le pedía ir. "¿Tan seguro está de poder atraparlo?" – se preguntó algo emocionada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí papá! – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa que pareció llegar hasta el otro lado de la línea telefónica, era la primera vez que verdaderamente creía que su padre lo podría conseguir.

Su padre sonrió ante la alegría de su hija – Esta bien, ya te llamaré.

-Adiós papá. – Seguidamente colgó y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, ¡su padre iba a conseguir revelar a todo el mundo la verdadera identidad del famoso ladrón!, "Nunca había notado a papá con tanta seguridad" – pensó – "¡Debe ser verdad!" – También le excitaba la idea de viajar en un crucero con tanta gente rica, seguro que llevaban sus mejores galas… "¡Oh no!, ¡no había pensado en eso!, tendré que comprarme un vestido bonito" – pensó algo asustada - , "Al fin y al cabo soy la hija de un importante inspector, al que deberán de reconocerle su triunfo" dijo para sí, volviendo a su cara esa sonrisa de alegría.

- ¡Ya tengo algo que contarle a Kaito! – soltó alegremente.

Kaito seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, tenía que planificar bien su próximo robo, si todo salía bien, éste sería el último, pero no conseguía concentrarse, ni siquiera encerrarse en el antiguo cuarto de su padre le había ayudado a sacarse de la cabeza a Aoko, el intenso azul de sus ojos le paralizaba, hacía que todo lo demás desapareciera, cuando esa misma mañana entró a la habitación de su amiga, la tenue luz iluminaba parcialmente su rostro "Se veía realmente preciosa" pensó inconcientemente, se sonrojó e intentó nuevamente salir de sus pensamientos y seguir su trabajo, de momento lo único claro que tenía era que si iba a ser capturado, sería a manos del padre de Aoko, "Aunque no se lo pondré fácil"- pensó con un brillo especial en sus ojos – "Necesitaré nuevamente la ayuda de Chi-i, no se que haría sin él" – El antiguo mayordomo de su padre le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, Kaito prefería actuar de forma independiente pero a veces, para realizar algunos trucos o planificar los robos, había necesitado su ayuda, Chi-i siempre había accedido encantado.

- Tal vez debería llamarlo y preguntarle si esta vez también me ayudará – Dijo en un susurro.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación y dirigirse al teléfono el timbre de la puerta sonó, él se encontraba solo en la casa, así que se dirigió extrañado hacía la ventana y observó quien era, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Aoko que le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa desde la puerta de su mansión.

Abrió la puerta y con un simple "hola" la chica entró y se acomodó en el sofá del gran salón, Kaito cerró la puerta y la siguió aún con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó

He venido a visitarte, ¿ya no aceptas visitas de tu amiga de la infancia? – Dijo ella recordando la conversación que habían mantenido esa misma mañana. – Pero yo hago como las personas normales; entro por la puerta – Los dos comenzaron a reír. Entonces Aoko hizo su petición:

– Hoy abren el nuevo centro comercial "Tokayashe", me gustaría ir, ¡seguro que hay fuegos artificiales y todo!, podríamos ir a verlos – "juntos" pensó. No le dijo que también tenía pensado pararse a hacer algunas compras, su amigo la conocía bastante bien y sabía que si iban de compras tardarían más de lo previsto, cosa que apoyaría su primera negativa "y prohibido decirle que me quiero comprar un vestido" – pensó. Hasta ella era consciente de que cuando era ropa lo que quería, tardaba más de lo previsto, empezaba a probarse todo y nada le gustaba, finalmente le cerraban todas las tiendas y sus compras eran escasas o nulas.

- ¿Ir contigo a un centro comercial?, ¡todavía recuerdo la última vez que fuimos! – empezó a comentar para enojarla – Te dio una especie de "ataque de hambre" y te tuve que invitar a una cantidad industrial de pasteles, tu afán derrochador hizo que no te quedara ni un yen al comprarte en las rebajas un montón de camisetas, que por cierto luego no te pudiste poner, ya que de tantos pasteles habías engordado – terminó diciendo con tono burlón, en su rostro de dibujó su típica sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de la chica intentando ocultar su enfado.

Kaito siempre se hacía un poco de rogar, Aoko ya lo conocía y sabia que siempre su primera negativa iba acompañada de un pequeño comentario para hacerla rabiar "Aguanta Aoko" – se decía a sí misma – "sonríe y no te enfades". El chico soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de su amiga, era difícil de describir, se notaba k tenia el ceño fruncido y había una notable expresión de enfado, pero al mismo tiempo ésta intentaba disimularse por medio de una sonrisa que pretendía ser los más agradable posible, pero que en algunos momentos se tornaba en una mueca que dejaba ver su enfado.

Por fin consiguió dejar de reír y preguntó con mirada firme:

- ¿Sólo iremos a ver la inauguración y los fuegos artificiales? – su mirada se mantenía fija en la cara indescriptible de la joven, que incluso parecía concentrada para mantenerla.

El chico estaba de pie, doblado por la cintura para estar a su altura, ya que ella se mantenía en el sofá de tela azul, no podía aguantar mucho más su mirada, ella se debatía entre decirle la verdad o soltarle una "mentirijilla" para que la acompañara, sus miradas no se apartaban, estaba claro que si mentía el chico se daría cuenta "pero…, quiero que venga…"

- Sólo eso – dijo, cambiando su expresión a otra que pareciera más convincente, lo cuál no creyó conseguir. – Y nos iremos cuando tú quieras. – Añadió con poca credibilidad.

- De acuerdo – contestó simplemente y le dedicó una sonrisa, marcaron sus pasos hacia la salida. Lógicamente sabía que no sólo irían a eso, sino que toda la tarde la pasarían allí, "Pero eso es lo que quiero, estar con ella en todo momento" – la miró y ella le sonrió, contenta de poder pasar toda la tarde con él "Parece que me a creído" – pensó ilusamente.

Sus siluetas desaparecieron tras la puerta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado . Cuando empecé el fic tenía pensado dedicarlo en la mayor parte al robo en sí, pero creo que también me detendré bastante en esta pareja y no solo en el robo, ya que todavía no tengo demasiado claro como será :S

Sin nada más que decir, a excepción de que espero vuestros reviews.

Sayonara!

-/


	3. Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!

Creo que me quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste n.n

Quiero agradecer los reviews de: **Debi-chan**, **DragFire** y **Aoko-neechan**, también a **shihoran**, que comentó en mi otro fic. Muchas gracias! Siempre me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n

Algo importante!: A quienes les guste esta pareja (y a los que no también XD) les recomiendo los fics de Debi-chan, que escribe muy muy bien, ahora ha empezado uno que estoy deseando de seguir leyendo! U

Les dejo con el nuevo capi!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomaron un autobús que los dejó justo en la puerta del centro comercial y ambos esperaban, junto a una multitud de gente, a que abrieran la entrada. Varios muchachos que vestían una camiseta donde ponía "Tokayashe" estaban repartiendo unos folletos. Kaito tomó uno y empezó a leer:

_¡Bienvenidos a la inauguración del nuevo centro comercial "Tokayashe"!_

_A las seis, antes de abrir las puertas, el jefe de la empresa dirigirá unas palabras. Tras eso se permitirá la entrada al centro comercial y a las nueve de la noche, al cerrar, darán comienzo los fuegos artificiales. ¡Esperamos que disfruten!_

-Faltan cinco minutos para las seis, pero los fuegos artificiales son a las nueve, creo que no los podrem…-empezó a decir Kaito

-Nos tendremos que quedar hasta las nueve para verlos, no nos lo podemos perder, ¡me encantan los fuegos artificiales! – le rogó su amiga.

- Esta bien… – siempre acababa cediendo ante aquella mirada que sólo ella sabía poner -¿pero qué vamos a hacer hasta las diez?

-De eso ya me encargaré yo – dijo Aoko decidida, con las imágenes de pescado y un vestido en su mente.

"Ya sabía yo que esta tenía sus planes" –pensó el joven mago.

Mientras conversaban dieron paso a las seis. Un hombre robusto, de unos cincuenta años y ya con varias canas subió a un pequeño escenario improvisado que habían montado delante del centro comercial, dando comienzo a un discurso.

Los veinte minutos que duró el discurso de aquel hombre, se le hicieron largos e interminables a Kaito, que acabó haciendo sencillos trucos de magia a una pequeña niña que había ido allí con sus padres, sus trucos provocaban en la niña carcajadas y una amplia sonrisa divertida.

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras, presionó un botón encendiendo un gran cartel donde ponía "Tokayashe", y por fin, se abrieron las puertas.

Aquel centro comercial era enorme, se notaba lo nuevo que era en el brillo del suelo y en lo limpio que estaba todo. Había una enorme cantidad de tientas, que se situaban una al lado de la otra, en el centro había una escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta y dejaba ver que allí había un pequeño restaurante.

Aoko agarró fuertemente el brazo de Kaito sin previo aviso y lo llevó corriendo hacia la primera tienda. La chica observaba con atención la gran cantidad de objetos expuestos en el escaparate. A Kaito no le interesaban aquellas cosas así que volvió a observar el enorme centro comercial, había gran cantidad de tiendas, todas con luces y carteles llamativos para atraer a los clientes, la gente entraba y salía de las tiendas, un grupo de muchachas reían mientras se dirigían al restaurante, observó como subían las escaleras, pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Junto a la base de las escaleras se encontraban dos tipos, de constitución fuerte, iban bien vestidos, con traje y corbata, por lo que Kaito pensó que serían ejecutivos. Pese a que no había sol llevaban gafas oscuras que cubrían parcialmente sus rostros, y ocultaban sus ojos. Lo que más le impresionó fue que hablaban entre ellos en voz baja y cuando las chicas pasaron junto a ellos dejaron de conversar, cuando se encontraban a una distancia respetable retomaron su conversación. Pensó en acercarse con sigilo, su extrema curiosidad no permitía dejar las cosas así, pero la mano de Aoko fue más rápida. Volvió a agarrar el brazo de su amigo y tiró de él. El chico soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y pronto se vio ante a otra tienda, situada frente a la anterior.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –le gritó algo enojado mientras buscaba con la mirada a los dos hombres, la escalera los ocultaba.

Aoko lo ignoró y observó el escaparate, había varios vestidos de fiesta.

-¡Mira ese azul! Es precioso, ¿verdad? –le dijo a su amigo sin mirarlo.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito –contestó, sin más, mientras que seguía intentando ver a los hombres. –Aoko, ahora vengo, voy a ir un momento a… -nuevamente la mano de la chica había agarrado su brazo, interrumpiéndolo.

-Ven, vamos a entrar, necesito un vestido –dijo ella arrastrándolo al interior de la tienda.

No era demasiado grande, la música lenta y los colores suaves de las paredes creaban un ambiente tranquilo. El mostrador se situaba en una esquina, tras él había una mujer vestida de uniforme, que les saludó amablemente al verles entrar. La ropa estaba clasificada, los vestidos se encontraban al fondo. Aoko empujó a su amigo hasta unos asientos situados frente a los probadores, éstos tenían unas cortinas de terciopelo rojas. Era una tienda muy lujosa.

La chica le suplicó que esperara, argumentó que se decidiría pronto y se dirigió al fondo de la tienda.

A los cinco minutos volvía con un montón de vestidos en sus brazos y se dirigía a los probadores. Kaito oyó el ruido producido por la cortina al cerrarse y dedujo que tendría que esperar más rato del que deseaba.

Al principio pensó en salir de aquella tienda para investigar a aquellos hombres sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, pero Aoko asomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando para comprobar si seguía allí "Me conoce demasiado bien…"- pensó el chico.

Al cabo de los diez minutos el chico había dejado de pensar en aquellos tipos, llegando a la conclusión de que su cabeza solo buscaba una excusa para alejarse de allí. Ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos y no había rastro de su amiga. Estaba aburrido, se había cruzado de brazos esperando a que aquella cortina se abriera de una vez y la mostrara. Por su cabeza había pasado también el robo que realizaría pocos días después, pero prefirió dejar eso de lado, mañana decidiría algunas cosas sobre eso.

El ruido de la cortina al abrirse le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ante él se presentó una Aoko expectante, lucía un vestido azul, que hacía juego con sus grandes ojos, era de tirantes y ceñido al cuerpo, bajo su pecho tenía una cinta negra, que se recogía a un lado formando un lazo. Kaito quedó impresionado, contemplaba a la joven mientras se miraba en el espejo, su mente estaba en blanco y se percató de que tenía la boca entreabierta, rápidamente la cerró y procuró poner cara de póquer. La chica se seguía mirando en el espejo sin estar demasiado convencida. Se giró y miró al chico.

-¿Qué te parece? Es el que más me gusta de todos los que me he probado –se giró nuevamente y se miró en el espejo, algo sonrojada se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Me queda bien? –Desde el espejo observó el rostro de Kaito, que seguía con cara de póquer, aunque aquella pregunta le había sorprendido.

-Yo opino que al maniquí le quedaba mejor –soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Kaito… yo te mato… -le contestó enojada. Se dirigió al probador y cerró la cortina con violencia, mostrando su enfado.

Poco después salió con su ropa, había decidido comprar el vestido.

Con pasos decididos y rápido se encaminó hacía un supermercado que había en la segunda planta, sin dirigirle una palabra a su amigo, éste la seguía lo más próximo que podía. De repente, en la planta de abajo, se oyó el grito de una mujer, Aoko y Kaito miraron rápidamente para averiguar que sucedía. Cerca de la base de las escaleras había un hombre que sostenía a una pequeña niña asustada, su cuello era amenazado por la afilada hoja de un cuchillo. Otro hombre amenazaba con su pistola a los que parecían ser sus padres. Kaito reconoció fácilmente a la niña, rato antes había observado su sonrisa al ejecutar algunos trucos. También conocía a aquellos hombres, los había visto conversar en aquel mismo lugar antes de entrar en la tienda.

Empezaba a apilarse una multitud de gente alrededor de aquella escena. Algunos llamaban por sus móviles, seguramente a la policía.

La mujer habló desesperadamente mirando a su hija.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡Suelten a mi hija por favor! –las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? Nos preguntas el por qué hacemos esto, pero lo que en realidad deberías hacer sería preguntarle al hombre que tienes a tu lado por qué nos despidió. –Le contestó el hombre que les apuntaba.

-Al igual que vosotros, nosotros tenemos hijos que cuidar, ¡mi hijo murió por no poder comprar medicinas para su enfermedad! –gritó su compañero, sin darle tiempo al padre para que respondiera, el cuchillo casi acariciaba la piel de la niña.

Un as de picas rozó la mano del hombre, causándole un corte profundo y haciéndole soltar el cuchillo con un grito de dolor, la niña corrió hacia su madre. Kaito bajó un tramo de la escalera, subió a la barandilla e impulsándose saltó sobre el otro tipo, inmovilizándolo, acto seguido apuntó al herido. La multitud empezó a aplaudir al joven, que había logrado mantener a salvo a aquella familia.

Las sirenas de policía no tardaron en sonar y pronto esposaron a aquellos tipos, que se mostraban cabizbajos y con arrepentimiento. La policía agradeció la acción del chico.

Cuando la muchedumbre se empezaba a alejar y la policía se marchaba tras haber hablado con la familia, la niña se acercó al joven.

-Gracias mago –le dijo con una sonrisa, Kaito se la respondió. Aoko estaba a su lado algo confusa por todo lo que ocurría.

Los padres de la pequeña se acercaron también. Se presentaron y agradecieron lo que había hecho el mago.

-Yo… yo no sabía que su hijo estaba enfermo –comentó el señor Kanama, sus ojos se veían sinceramente tristes –de haberlo sabido no lo habría hecho… -la mano de su esposa tomó la suya para calmarlo.

-No se atormente, las personas cometen errores –intentó consolarlo Aoko. Kaito la miró, trasfiriéndole su idea de que eso no lo ayudaría mucho, ella sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Les mandaré una cantidad de dinero a sus familias –continuó el hombre- Al igual que a ti Kuroba –le dijo decidido- como agradecimiento.

-No se moleste. Si está en mi mano nunca permitiré que se robe una vida –soltó sin pensar. La chica le miró sin decir nada.

Se despidieron y siguieron su camino al supermercado.

-"Nunca permitiré que se robe una vida" –Imitó Aoko con voz más ronca lo que había dicho minutos antes su amigo, burlándose de él.

-Oye no te rías de mí –le dijo el joven- "las personas cometen errores" ¿de veras intentabas ayudarlo? Seguro que lo conseguiste –se burló ahora el chico y comenzó a correr para esquivar las bofetadas de su amiga. Rato después volvía a caminar rápida y sin dirigirle palabra a su acompañante.

Llegaron a la zona donde se encontraba el pescado. Aoko llamó a su amigo.

-Parece que por fin se te pasó el enfado, ¿no? –decía mientras se dirigía a la chica que estaba de espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta y puso ante la cara del chico un gran pez. Éste se asusto y resbaló, cayendo al suelo. Lo que causó una carcajada a la chica. –Ahora sí- dijo la chica mientras reía. Él agarró su brazo y tiró hacía abajo, causando que la chica cayera también, pero haciendo antes un movimiento raro de brazos para intentar mantener el equilibrio, ambos rían ahora sentados en el frío suelo.

Poco antes de las nueve salieron a la puerta del centro comercial, pronto comenzarían los fuegos artificiales. La chica llevaba sus compras hechas y había pasado la tarde con Kaito, así que estaba satisfecha, tal vez durante los fuegos artificiales le invitaría a cenar.

Nuevamente se podía contemplar a una gran multitud frente a la puerta de "Tokayashe", a la espera de los fuegos artificiales. A las nueve y poco comenzaron.

A Aoko le encantaban y el joven mago contemplaba su cara cuando se iluminaba por aquellos colores tan llamativos. "Tal vez este sea un buen momento para decirle mi identidad, bajo esta luz tal vez se aplaque su enfado" –pensó el chico con una amarga sonrisa, seguramente sería la última vez que viera a su amiga tan feliz a su lado.

-Aoko…verás tengo que decirte algo… -comenzó el joven.

-Ahora no, luego me lo dices –contestó la chica sin apartar la mirada de las luces que surgían en el cielo- Puedes quedarte en mi casa a cenar y me lo dices. –Añadió algo sonrojada, lógicamente se lo podía contar tras acabar los fuegos, pero ella lo puso como excusa para invitarlo.

-Está bien, te lo diré allí. –Contestó el chico. En su mente se dibujó la imagen de Aoko lanzándole un plato al enterarse de que era Kid. Intentó borrar esa idea rápidamente.

Los fuegos artificiales llegaban a su fin. El cielo se llenó de pequeñas luces verdes, amarillas y rojas que centelleaban al descender lentamente y finalmente se extinguían dejando tras de sí algo de humo.

El jefe de la empresa volvió a dirigir unas palabras de despedida y el aplauso de la multitud clausuró definitivamente aquella inauguración.

Tomaron el autobús, que los dejó bastante cerca de la casa de la chica. Kaito se había ofrecido a cargar las bolsas, aunque no deseaba tener tan cerca un pez.

-Dime Aoko, ¿qué vamos a comer? –Preguntó el joven intrigado- Espero que no seas tan mala en la cocina como en geografía, porque como sea así, pobre de mí… -fue callado por una mirada enfadada procedente de la chica.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo aguantando la risa.

Entraron a la casa y encendieron la luz. La chica se alegró al comprobar que la nota que escribió a su padre continuaba allí, eso significaba que no había regresado.

-Tú espérame en el salón, no tardaré en preparar la cena –le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kaito obedeció y observó las numerosas fotos donde salía Aoko con su familia. Sus ojos se tornaron dulces al ver la sonrisa de ésta en todas ellas.

Al cabo de un rato su amiga le llamó a comer.

-¡Oh! ¡Sushi! Me encanta –dijo observando la comida y sentándose a la mesa- No tendrá pescado, ¿verdad? –añadió algo desconfiado al observar unos pequeños trozos de comida que no sabía que podían ser.

-Claro que no, sé que no te gusta. –Dijo ella aguantando la risa.

El tiempo les pasó volando entre risas y anécdotas. Kaito reconoció que le gustaba el sushi que había preparado su amiga. Ella le dijo que tenía un ingrediente especial que había comprado hoy mismo. Justo cuando iba a repetir cayó en lo que le había dicho su amiga y empezó a palidecer. Esto provocó en Aoko una risa incontrolable.

Eran cerca de las diez y media, se había hecho algo tarde ya que mañana tenían clase.

El mago ayudó a recoger a su amiga y ésta le acompañó a la puerta para despedirse. Kaito ya estaba fuera y ella sostenía la puerta.

-Tenías algo que decirme, ¿no? –preguntó la joven. Kaito lo había olvidado por completo.

-Sí, pero antes… -"me gustaría que me prometieras que no voy a perderte" pensó algo triste.

-Venga, cuéntamelo ya. –Suplicó la chica.

-Es algo complicado… –el chico acercó lentamente su cara a la de ella- si te lo digo, tal vez todo acabe… -sus ojos azules contemplaban los labios de ella, no sabía lo que hacía, le dominaban sus impulsos- y si no te lo digo puede ocurrir lo mismo… -sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros, ella no se apartaba, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, deseaban lo mismo.

Un coche llegó a la casa, sobresaltándolos y separándolos rápidamente aún con las ganas de compartir aquel beso. El señor Nakamori los observaba desde la ventana del automóvil mientras se disponía a bajar.

-He disfrutado mucho de este día Aoko –dijo algo sonrojado y acto seguido le besó la mejilla- Nos vemos mañana en clase.- Añadió despidiéndose.

-A-adiós –murmuro la chica, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Sus ojos azules siguieron la silueta de su amigo alejándose, a la vez que recordando la respiración del chico tan cerca de la suya, así como los latidos de ambos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El próximo capitulo creo que estará más relacionado con el robo n.nU

Sin nada más que decir, a excepción de que espero vuestros reviews. (Creo que esto se convierte en costumbre n.nU)

Sayonara!

-/


	4. Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!! Aquí está de nuevo Naiyara con un nuevo capi, más corto que el anterior, todo hay que decirlo, sorry! n.nU

Nuevamente agradezco todos vuestros reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo .´ Muchas gracias! .-

Os dejo leer!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El agudo pitido del despertador desgarró el silencio que hasta ahora ocupaba la habitación, acaparando cada rincón de ésta.

Aoko tenía el pelo más alborotado de lo normal y lentamente abría sus grandes ojos azules que tanto le había costado cerrar aquella noche, recordando cada detalle del día anterior; la respiración del chico había estado tan cerca de la suya que ambos habían respirado del mismo aire, sus corazones tan cerca que sólo el sonido de los latidos de la chica habían ocultado los de él, sus ojos se habían sumergido en los de él, hablando por sí solos.

Geizo, al salir del coche sólo pudo observar al chico alejarse torpemente de la casa y se dirigió a su hija. Extrañado por la presencia del chico a esas horas le preguntó a la chica qué hacía allí. Ella, aún ensimismada, no recordaba su respuesta, sólo que fue a su habitación a pensar. Ahora se encontraba dispuesta a afrontar el nuevo día.

Por su parte Kaito se negaba a empezar el día. La noche anterior había sentido la necesidad de confesarle dos cosas a su amiga, sus más grandes secretos; su identidad y lo que sentía por ella, lo cual no quería reconocer, pero la noche pasada sus sentimientos habían hablado, guiados por los deseos de aquel beso.

Como un autómata realizó las tareas necesarias antes de dirigirse a su instituto, tras un seco adiós dirigido a su madre cerró la puerta y atravesó el extenso jardín. Al poco rato llegó a la casa de su amiga, la mayoría de las mañanas se dirigían juntos al instituto. Llamó y no obtuvo respuesta, levantó su muñeca izquierda y miró su reloj, una mueca de sorpresa fue seguida por la acción de correr.

-Mierda, ¡llego tarde!

Su carrera había merecido la pena, la puerta de la clase aún estaba abierta. Suspiró y entró, como supuso, la clase se encontraba en el habitual desorden de todas las mañanas. Rápidamente su mirada se deslizó por todos los pupitres hasta encontrar el de Aoko. Su mirada se endureció, dirigiendo sus pesados pasos hacia allí. Ella estaba sentada en su pupitre, manteniendo una agradable con

-Hakuba, ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo con un tono algo enfadado que sobresaltó a Aoko.

El detective castaño claro le observaba sin inmutarse por su tono de voz.

-Vaya, vaya. Hola Kuroba, yo también me alegro de verte. -contestó el inglés.

Ese tipo no le caía bien, en más de una ocasión había complicado sus robos y sospechaba de su verdadera identidad. Ofreciendo su cara de póquer se dispuso a dialogar con él.

-Y dime, Hakuba, ¿qué te trae por Japón? Creo recordar que la última vez que te vimos dijiste que te quedarías en Inglaterra, ¿no? -preguntó el mago.

-Sí, eso dije. Pero sentí la necesidad de ver de nuevo el rostro de alguien -al decir esto dirigió una dulce mirada a Aoko, la cual se sonrojó débilmente. Esperó la reacción del joven.

-¿Y dejas a tu familia sólo para ver a esta boba? -dijo, aún mostrando su cara de póquer. Tras decir eso y esperando la respuesta del inglés se colocó ágilmente entre la muchacha y el detective, sentándose en el pupitre de ésta y cortando el hilo visual que había entre ellos.

Aoko se dispuso a reclamar lo que había dicho el joven mago, pero la intervención del inglés la obligó a callar.

-Vaya, parece que por fin te das cuenta de que la joya más valiosa está a tu lado, ¿no? -Saguru había ignorado la pregunta de Kaito, había hablado por sus movimientos.- Creo que ahora seré yo el ladrón, y cuando se trata de esta joya, seré capaz de ganar al ladrón más escurridizo de todos los tiempos -concluyó con total seguridad.

Aoko se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban los jóvenes.

-Así que definitivamente lo sabes, detective de pacotilla -susurró para que sólo él le oyera.

La voz de la profesora ordenó silencio en todo el aula, las clases debían empezar.

-Exacto, nos veremos en el crucero Kaitou Kid. No sólo te atraparé, sino que también verás como robo el corazón de Aoko -dijo tranquilamente el detective, mientras que ambos se sentaban.

Nuevamente la voz de la profesora pidiendo orden obligó a Kaito a guardar su respuesta.

Un contrariado y enfadado mago ocupó su pupitre, "El robo se compliacará con su presencia" -pensó con una ceja levantada- "¿y cómo piensa ese tipo robar el corazón de Aoko?, ella estará aquí y Hakuba pretende atraparme, si ella fuera al crucero me lo habría dicho" -no prestaba atención a la profesora, que en esos momentos escribía una serie de ejercicios en la pizarra.

En la hora de descanso Kaito, con el ceño fruncido, había estado observando a su amiga con el inglés. Aquel tipo parecía que había conseguido eliminar de la mente de la chica lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Arrancaba de ella las sonrisas que antes sólo le dedicaba a él. Durante un buen rato había intentado separarlos con todo tipo de excusas, pero el castaño volvía a ella. Ahora los observaba escondido, hasta él se sorprendía de lo que hacía y no sabía muy bien por qué.

La conversación que mantenían los dos jóvenes le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Entonces, ¿ayer te compraste el vestido? -le preguntaba el detective.

-Sí, Kaito me acompañó -se sonrojó un poco al recordar todo.

-Es una lástima tenía pensado regalártelo yo -le dijo el inglés, acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Oh, no era necesario -le contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa y aumentando su sonrojo.

-Entonces me acompañarás ese día y accederás a la invitación de la cena, ¿no?

-Cla...claro -comenzó a decir no muy decidida, pero la presencia del joven mago la detuvo.

Kaito no aguantaba más, aquel inglés era detestable, haría cualquier cosa para conquistarla. Se dirigió hacía donde se encontraban.

-Aoko, necesito que me des los apuntes de historia -le dijo con una sonrisa simulada.

-¿Otra vez? Son los últimos que te he dejado -contestó Aoko algo molesta, ya que no era la primera vez que le hacía buscar los apuntes.

-Entonces los de literatura -dijo sin pensar.

-¡También te los dejé! Kaito, deja de pedirme apuntes que luego no te sirven -le dijo más molesta.

El chico observó con desprecio el semblante victorioso que se dibujaba en el rostro del inglés.

-Entonces no tengo nada más que pedirte -se dirigió a su asiento.

Aoko observó como se alejaba de ellos y no puedo evitar llamarlo e indicarle que se acercara.

-Estábamos hablando sobre la próxima aparición de Kid -comenzó a contarle la chica.

-Así es, ella me ha contado que irá con su padre para animarlo... -la voz del mago le interrumpió.

-¡¿Nani?! -soltó sorprendido- No me habías dicho nada, Aoko.

-Ayer te lo iba a decir, pero al final se me olvidó -dijo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, extrañada por la reacción del joven.

El timbre anunció que las clases se reanudaban, los dos chicos se rezagaron un poco y el castaño comenzó a hablar.

-En ese día sólo hay una cosa que será robada, el corazón de Aoko, y no serás tú precisamente el que lo consiga -Saguru tenía esa habilidad para hacer enfurecer a Kaito, no sólo eran sus palabras, sino también el modo de decirlas. Se tuvo que contener para no abalanzarse sobre él.

En el camino de vuelta a sus casas iban los tres juntos, el detective hablaba animadamente con Aoko y Kaito caminaba detrás con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de desprecio hacia el detective. "Esa cucaracha no se aparta de ella"-pensaba enfadado.

-Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, querida Aoko. Mañana nos veremos -le dijo el inglés a la muchacha, consiguiendo que se sonrojara levemente. Sin embargo esas palabras en Kaito únicamente le producían asco.- Adiós, mago fracasado.

Tras la despedida del detective, ambos caminaban solos y en silencio. Aoko advertía un profundo enfado en su amigo, que no sabía a que se debía.

-Saguru dice que ayudará a mi padre a atrapar a Kid, ¿no es fantástico? -dijo Aoko rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-Sí, fantástico -le contestó su amigo desinteresadamente.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú también? -dijo Aoko inocentemente y sonriente, mirando a su amigo, al que parecía que le interesaba enormemente el suelo, pues no apartaba la mirada de él.

"Baka, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que no nos llevamos bien, de que ambos nos peleamos por ti?" -pensó con el ceño fruncido. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga, se sonrojó al verla tan cerca.

-Estaré muy ocupado -le contestó, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada al suelo.

Aoko suspiró y no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-Mañana nos volveremos a ver en clase.

-Sí, adiós Aoko -le dijo secamente.

Con aún la mirada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a su casa. Sí, estaba enfadado, cada palabra que le había dicho Saguru le venía a la mente y le enojaba cada vez más.

"Hakuba, estás equivocado; ni me capturarás, ni robarás el corazón de Aoko. Kaitou Kid realizará dos robos con éxito ese día" -en su semblante se dibujó una sonrisa y su mirada brilló, en su mente se empezaba a dibujar un elaborado plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del capitulo, ya sé, ya sé, cortito, pero espero actualizar pronto n.nU

Necesito pediros un favor, necesitaría información sobre Magic Kaitou, para saber exactamente la joya que quiere robar Kaito, cómo se llama y algunas cosillas más, porque me gustaría seguir la trama de la historia. Como dije en el primer capítulo no sé demasiado sobre esta historia, sólo lo que he leído en algunos lugares de internet y en los fanfictions, ya que el manga no está totalmente traducido (una lástima TT)

Por favor, quiénes sepan sobre eso, mándenme información o direcciones web a mi e-mail. Gracias de antemano!

Ah! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

Espero reviews con críticas, saludos, algo que mejorar... lo que sea. Esta vez estoy más pesada de lo normal! n.nU

Sayonara!

-/-


	5. Chapter 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agradezco los reviews de **Aoko-neechan**, **Debi-chan**, **arual17** y **Mystery-thief**, así como la información que me han dado Muchas gracias!, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

También tengo que mencionar que cometí algunos errores en los capítulos anteriores (arual me lo hizo saber ), no los he cambiado porque no sé exactamente hacerlo (lo reconozco, soy torpe n.nU). Uno de ellos era que a Ji-i lo llamaba de otra forma, a partir de ahora lo nombro bien XD

Bueno, les dejo leer!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaito llegó a su casa, y cerró la puerta con violencia

-Hoy no comeré –le dijo a su madre sin mirarla y subió las escaleras con rapidez hasta el cuarto que se encontraba tras el cuadro de su padre, sin darle tiempo a la señora Kuroba de reprocharle nada.

Llamó a Ji-i y al poco rato ya se encontraban los dos en tarea de planificar todo. Gracias al antiguo mayordomo de su padre, Kaito tenía ahora en sus manos unos detallados planos del barco donde realizaría el robo. A menudo quedaba impresionado del trabajo de Ji-i. El cuadro se movió y dejó ver a la madre de Kaito, en sus manos portaba una bandeja repleta de comida para dos. Kaito, al cual se le había pasado ya su enfado y empezaba a tener hambre, se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a comer mientras trabajaban.

Aoko había terminado de comer, y junto a su padre, se disponía a recoger la mesa. Él le había contado emocionado la gran cantidad de policías que se reunirían dentro de tres días en aquel barco. Incluso había dejado la investigación que llevaba acabo para organizar todo. Ella había escuchado atentamente y se alegraba del estado de ánimo de su padre, pero por otra parte no podía evitar estar preocupada por él, ¿y si las cosas no salían bien?

El desorden se iba apropiaba de aquella pequeña habitación llena de trastos de su padre. Había planos por el suelo y en la mesa un concentrado Kaito hacía dibujos esquemáticos, trazando posibles vías de escape, aquel barco era enorme, podría utilizar un montón de huecos para esconderse y disfrazarse, aunque todavía no sabía cómo se repartirían los policías en aquel lugar.

-Señorito Kaito, esta mañana recibí noticias sobre una joya que será trasladada aquí hoy. Se llama "El anillo de Jade", si es el portador de Pandora no tendrá que realizar el robo en el barco.

-Sí, probaré para asegurarme, pero no cuentes con eso, es más probable que Pandora se encuentre en la joya de los Onama que en "El anillo de Jade", explicaría por qué los Onama tienen tanta protección, su valor no es sólo económico.

-Pero sabe que todavía lo puede dejar... –fue interrumpido por Kaito.

-Ya hemos llegado muy lejos. Sabemos que una organización asesinó a mi padre por apoderarse de Pandora. Yo debo descubrir esa organización y destruir a Pandora, sólo así vengaría a mi padre. –Sus ojos despedían determinación.

-Tu padre no querría que perdiese la vida sólo para cumplir una venganza.

-¿A dónde será trasladada? –desvió el joven la conversación.

-Al Museo Nacional de Tokio. Llegará esta noche –puntualizó Ji-i.

-Bien, será fácil, no es el primer robo que hago allí.

-Será luna llena dentro de tres días, justo el día que realizará el robo en el crucero, no podrá comprobar si contiene a Pandora. –Dijo Ji-i.

-Me llevaré el anillo al crucero y lo probaré allí, si contiene a Pandora lo destruiré y después realizaré el robo prometido. Kaitou Kid nunca rompe su promesa.

El antiguo mayordomo lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que ninguna de sus palabras cambiarían la forma de pensar del joven, por eso siempre había decidido ayudarlo y protegerlo en todo lo que pudiera.

-Y bien, ¿cuándo pretende ir a por el anillo? –dijo Ji-i, resignado.

-Pasado mañana –le contestó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, por fin su amigo se había dado cuenta de que no cambiaría de idea.- Justo un día antes de ir al crucero, si no lo destruyo lo devolveré cuando llegue a Tokio.

-Eso significa que tenemos día y medio, sin contar hoy, para organizar el robo del anillo y el del crucero, porque embarcaremos dentro de tres días por la mañana. Utilizaremos la noche a nuestro favor, así que desde que entremos en el barco hasta la hora que anunciaremos para el robo, prepararemos todo y observaremos la posición de los policías, nos dividiremos, ya que el barco es muy grande. –Ji-i tenía en esos momentos un plano de la planta baja del barco donde, estaban casi seguros, se alojaría aquella joya, y lo observada detenidamente.

-Ji-i –el anciano le miró- muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero no es necesario que me acompañes en este robo –el mayordomo iba a reclamarle, pero Kaito siguió hablando- Te agradezco toda tu ayuda, pero si te ocurre algo me culparé, porque te he arrastrado a esto.

-Al igual que hice con su padre, le seguiré donde haga falta y le ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mis manos. –Ji-i habló con seguridad en cada una de sus palabras, por lo que Kaito sólo pudo agradecérselo en su mirada.

Ambos volvieron a sumergir sus pensamientos en aquellos planos.

En la casa de los Nakamori la tarde pasó aburrida, Aoko estaba sola nuevamente ya que su padre se había tenido que ir por el trabajo. Ella había dedicado la tarde a los estudios.

A las nueve llegó Geizo y media hora más tarde ya estaban cenando. Conversaron y poco después la muchacha se dirigió a su cuarto estudió algo más y se fue a dormir, pero pese al cansancio que sentía no podía cerrar los ojos, volvía a recordar a Kaito y a aquel beso que casi se produjo entre ellos, quería soñar para poder terminar aquel momento.

En mansión de los Kuroba un hombre se despedía tras la cena.

-Mañana vendré otra vez señorito Kaito –dijo Ji-i, a la vez que se doblaba por la cintura a modo de leve reverencia. Kaito le había dicho gran número de veces que no hiciese eso y que le hablara de tú, pero el mayordomo se negaba.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana. –Cerró la puerta y suspiró, con pasos pesados se dirigió a aquel pequeño cuarto y le dedicó parte de la noche a estudiar planos.

A la mañana siguiente un adormilado Kaito saludaba a una nerviosa Aoko.

-Buenos días Aoko –dijo tras poder cerrar la boca después de un bostezo.- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-¿Qué por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¿Me preguntas el por qué? –dijo Aoko casi gritando e histérica.

Kaito sólo pudo asentir, algo contrariado por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Tenemos examen de geografía! ¡Y es muy importante aprobar! –observó como la expresión del mago cambiaba rápidamente.

"¡Lo había olvidado!" –pensó, había estado tan concentrado en sus robos que había olvidado por completo aquel examen. Los dos se dirigieron corriendo al instituto.

Por fin, la campana anunció el final de las clases, a Aoko se le veía feliz, incluso tarareaba una canción, a un lado tenía a Hakuba que la observaba con una sonrisa y al otro lado estaba Kaito, con una cara que reflejaba perfectamente su estado de ánimo; había tenido un día horrible. De repente Aoko dejó de tararear y observó a su amigo.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó algo preocupada.

-Que pese a pasar la noche despierto no estudió nada, y así le fue el examen –dijo Saguru rápidamente con una maliciosa sonrisa, antes de que le diera tiempo de contestar a Kaito. Éste le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

Aoko, sabía que Kaito no dejaría las cosas así y los dos empezarían a pelear, así que anticipándose a eso, se puso entre los dos, pero aún así el joven mago estaba dispuesto a contestar, entonces la chica se le encaró.

-Ya vale Kaito, no os peleéis. –dijo Aoko seriamente.

-Ese detective idiota no sabe con quien está hablando –le dijo muy molesto.

-Sí, claro que lo sé –le dijo con una sonrisa que le ponía de los nervios. Se despidió de la chica y continúo con su camino. Aoko y Kaito continuaron juntos.

-No sé por qué os lleváis tan mal. –dijo pensativa.

-Ni yo sé por qué vosotros os lleváis tan bien, él no quiere sólo una amistad contigo. No sé por qué le dejas que se te acerque –dijo Kaito sin pensar, los celos habían hablado por él.

Aoko se paró y le miró, ambos se habían sonrojado. La brisa primaveral acarició sus rostros.

-¿Acaso te molesta? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-N-no, ¡claro que no! –mintió- Por mí, como si te quieres fugar con él, me da exactamente igual.

La chica se decepcionó y se enfadó, corrió hacia su casa sin decirle nada. No se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su amigo llamándola.

"Kaito eres idiota" –decía para sí, mientras que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules.- "¿Entonces no significó nada lo de aquél día?"

Mientras tanto un chico de mirada azul caminaba mirando distraídamente el suelo.

-Otra vez he desaprovechado una gran oportunidad para decirle quien soy... –murmuraba mientras iba a su casa- ...y lo que siento. –concluyó en su pensamiento.

La comida precedió a una tarde con Ji-i, en la que finalmente, antes de la cena consiguieron preparar todo; los disfraces, el material para sus trucos, en los mapas habían señalado todas las vías de escape...

Ambos estaban orgullosos de su trabajo, mañana Kaito sólo tendría que anunciar el robo del anillo poco antes de realizarlo, así que pensó en quedar con Aoko para revelarle su identidad, aunque siguiera temiendo su reacción.

Se despidió de Ji-i y se dirigió a su cuarto. Un pesado silencio se apoderaba de su habitación, las sienes le palpitaban provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza, había pasado demasiado tiempo concentrado y a penas había comido. Se dejó caer en la cama y pronto fue envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo, sumergiéndolo en agitados sueños.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquí está el capítulo 5, espero que os haya gustado, aunque a mí últimamente no me termina de convencer ninguno de los que publico.

En fin, espero conseguir un final digno para vosotros, los que me leéis.

Ya sabéis quiero vuestros reviews (o PM) para críticas, saludos, mejoras, propuestas... lo que sea. Siempre os contestaré

Sayonara!

-/-/


	6. Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola a tods!!

Bueno, pues tras mucho tiempo sin actualizar he vuelto con el capítulo 6 ^^. Aviso, no trata sobre ningún robo, se podría titular "Confesión" con eso lo digo todo jajaja. Un día me dedicaré a poner títulos xD.

Me encantan vuestros review! Son los que me han impulsado a seguir con esta historia que había empezado a abandonar, sin embargo, espero ser capaz de terminarla. Creo que le quedarán dos o tres capítulos. Pues eso, que agradezco que dediquéis tiempo a leerme y a comentar ^^ . También quería decir que creo que dos o tres reviews no los he contestado, lo siento mucho, pero es que los he leído hoy mismo.

Bueno, voy a dejar de escribir el saludo que me va a quedar más largo que el capi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaito ignoraba los agudos pitidos de su despertador; se hallaba tendido en su cama, empapado en sudor, aquella noche había estado ocupada por varias pesadillas, que ahora despierto, no conseguía recordar.

Como todas las mañanas desayunó y recogió a su amiga, juntos se encaminaron hacia el instituto encontrándose en el camino con Saguru, el cual dirigió una sonrisa radiante; justo la que más odiaba Kaito, y caminó junto a ellos.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, aunque a Kaito le pareció de lo más larga, quería quedarse a solas con Aoko para decirle que está tarde hablaría con ella, pero con el detective inglés aquello parecía simplemente imposible.

Por fin, en el camino de vuelta hacia sus casas y tras despedirse de aquel entrometido rubio, Kaito y Aoko quedaron solos.

-¿Qué te parece si esta tarde vamos a algún sitio? Esta semana no hay ningún examen...-dijo finalmente el moreno para excusar su petición.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a la chica

-¿Y adónde quieres ir? -dijo aún sorprendida.

-Te dejo elegir a ti, aunque preferiría que no fuera el parque de atracciones... -hizo una mueca al recordar el último día que fue con ella.

-Está bien. -contestó, aún sin entender la reacción de su amigo- podríamos ir al parque que se encuentra cerca de aquí.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde vendré a por ti. -antes de terminar aquellas palabras ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Aoko, se despidieron y, mientras veía como su amigo se alejaba, se sonrojó levemente al pensar que pronto le volvería a ver, le encantó esa idea.

El timbre de la puerta la desesperó aún más, llevaba un buen rato frente al armario y aún no sabía que ponerse; su uniforme permanecía ya ocultado por un montón de ropa, la cual tras no haber sido de su completo agrado, había sido desechada. El sonido continuo del timbre sólo consiguió que la nerviosa Aoko contestara a su autor con un enfadado e histérico "ya voy". Se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y dirigió una mirada enfada a su amigo, en el cual se había dibujado una sonrisa inocente.

-Párate, en cinco minutos bajo -dicho eso se volvió a esconder.

Kaito no tenía intención de esperar fuera, así que buscó la ventana por la cual había salido el otro día y se acomodó en una silla de la cocina. La idea de entrar por la ventana del cuarto de su amiga en estos momentos le produjo una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo has entrado? -le dijo aún una enfadada Aoko- ¡¿Otra vez por la ventana?! ¡Te dije que no lo volvieras ha hacer!

-Ya deberías saber que las ventanas son mi especialidad -comenzó a reírse mientras observaba la cara de enfado de la joven.

Aoko se giró bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo hacia la calle, donde el sol relucía. Kaito la seguía pocos pasos atrás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar enfadada esta vez? -preguntó con su tono burlón.

-El que quiera -le soltó.

Cuándo estaban llegando a la entrada del parque el chico aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar el suyo.

-¿Sabes que este sol hace deslumbrar tu cabello? -se atrevió a susurrarle al oído. Se detuvo y le miró a los ojos borrando su enfado y dejando paso a la sorpresa.- es una lástima que tu cara se parezca tanto a la de un monstruo que espante a todo el mundo -soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a correr para evitar la reacción de la chica, pero se sorprendió al ver que no corría tras de él, si no que se hallaba inmóvil, pudo observar cómo dos frágiles lágrimas rodaban en su rostro antes de que fueran ocultadas por sus manos.- A-Aoko... yo... yo no quería... ¿por qué lloras? -consiguió preguntar con un hilo de voz mientras que se acercaba a ella.

-Eres idiota Kaito, por un momento... por un momento pensé... -sollozaba, lo cual le dificultaba hablar- ¡olvídalo, me voy! -se dispuso a correr hacia su casa pero la mano del joven mago le impidió desplazarse más de un metro. Él la sujetó con firmeza y la estrechó contra su pecho, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Por favor, no te vayas Aoko, no quería hacerte daño... -aquel susurro se tornó en una súplica, al mismo tiempo que se iba haciendo menos audible. La chica notó una especie de serpiente impulsada por el cálido aliento que su amigo dejó escapar con aquellas palabras, una serpiente que, con un escalofrió, viajó desde su oído hasta instalarse en el estómago.

El joven mago, aún asustado, la separó lentamente de él y observó su rostro: se podía ver el rastro que habían dejado varias lágrimas a su paso, en ese momento otra gota se asomó por sus cristalinos ojos, derramándose finalmente. Kaito levantó su mano y tomó la lágrima con cuidado, se la mostró a la chica y, aún en un susurro, le dijo:

-Esta es la prueba de que me equivoco...; -cerró la mano, hizo un movimiento de muñeca y volvió a abrirla. La cara maravillada de Aoko al ver que de la mano salía una mariposa blanca y ahora había una flor de almendro, levantó en Kaito una media sonrisa que se amplió cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron- ...las lágrimas de los monstruos no se convierten en una flor tan hermosa. -la chica sonrió por fin y se secó la cara con las mangas. Él le entregó la flor.

Kaito se dirigió hacia un banco que había bajo unos almendros en flor e hizo señas para que la chica le siguiera.

-Lo... lo siento, de verdad... -Aoko levantó su mano, posando un dedo suavemente en la boca de éste, haciéndole callar.

-No te disculpes más, no es típico de ti... -Kaito apartó delicadamente la mano de la chica aunque no la soltó y dirigió su mirada a los árboles.

-Verás, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.. -Aoko observó sus manos ahora entrelazadas- Cuando necesito pensar observo los almendros. Ellos me recuerdan a ti, ¿sabes? -añadió dirigiendo un momento su mirada hacía ella, sonriendole y haciéndole sonrojar, luego volvió a fijar su mirada en los árboles.- ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños? Siempre jugábamos bajos los almendros de mi jardín y en primavera me hacías trepar sobre ellos para coger la flor que más te gustaba, yo las veía todas iguales, la verdad, creo que sólo querías que me cayera.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -reclamó la chica.

-Vale, vale -ahora mismo no quería iniciar una de sus típicas peleas- pues eso, cuando veo los almendros en flor recuerdo aquellos tiempos. Ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho, y yo, verás... no quiero que todo acabe, no quiero que te enfades conmigo... -frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que ella debía saber pero las palabras habían decidido quedarse en su garganta.

-Kaito... -susurró en un tono apenas audible, con la mano libre tomó la barbilla del mago y le obligó a mirarle- ¿qué ocurre? ¿pasa algo malo? -nunca le había visto así, ¿tal vez quería separarse de ella y no sabía cómo hacerlo? La preocupación que encerraba esa pregunta se reflejó en su rostro y sus ojos derramaron desesperación.- Dime algo Kaito Kuroba.

Él miró en lo más profundo de sus ojos azules, definitivamente había llegado el momento, más tarde se preocuparía por como aceptar la reacción.

-Aoko, me odiarás cuando te lo diga, lo sé... -hizo una pausa al sentir la las palabras atragantadas en su garganta nuevamente.

-Más te voy a odiar como no me lo digas... -dijo intentando bromear, pero el resultado fue confuso.

-No soy Kaito Kuroba... -la cara de la chica permaneció igual- al menos no soy sólo él...

-¿Hay más Kaitos Kurobas? -dijo y añadió bromeando- pues vaya pesadilla...

-No, Aoko... quiero decir que además soy otra persona: soy... un ladrón.

-¡¿Has vuelto ha robar mi ropa interior?! -le miró algo ruborizada y enfadada.- A ver, me voy a enfadar, pero tampoco era como para hacer una drama...

-No, ¡claro que no! -le interrumpió un acalorado Kaito- Eso fue cuando eramos unos críos...

-Sí, esta vez no me controlaría y te tiraría por la ventana. -Ambos rieron al toparse con los recuerdos de aquel día.

Pero el chico puso nuevamente un semblante serio y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que desde pequeño soy mago y ahora también sabes que soy ladrón a... "gran escala" -habló lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la chica, en los cuales empezaba a aparecer el brillo de la realidad, el chico suspiró- bueno, he de decirte que tu padre me ha complicado los robos en varias ocasiones, es... un buen inspector... -añadió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero la expresión de Aoko le detuvo.

-Tú... eres... -sus palabras se extinguieron ante la realidad- es imposible... No me mientas Kaito -suplicó.

-Soy Kaito Kid, sé que le odias -hizo una pausa y añadió sin ganas, más para sí que para la chica que se encontraba delante- sé que me odias...

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos.

-Kaito, ¿por qué... por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -la cara de la chica reflejaba tristeza, súplica, pero Kaito creyó ver también desprecio.

-No quería que me odiaras...

-¡¿Y pensaste que así era mejor?! -le interrumpió apartando su mano bruscamente- pensé que confiabas en mí.

-No te lo confesé antes porque es temporal, de hecho creo que el robo a la familia Onama será el último, pero, es posible, que mi identidad se sepa ese mismo día. Sólo quería que lo supieras por mí.

-Yo... Kaito no sé que pensar... mi padre está muy obsesionado con esto -no le miraba a la cara- ¡y ahora resulta que el ladrón que lo causa es un conocido de toda la vida! -añadió aún incrédula, su voz empezó a temblar- Mira Kaito, creo que es mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho en lo que pensar... Yo, bueno, no le diré nada a mi padre de momento... -se levantó del banco y se giró antes de que una primera lágrima se derramara impacientemente por sus ojos. Kaito también se puso en pie.

-Aoko, te acompaño? -lo que en un principio era una afirmación, tomó forma de pregunta al ver la rapidez con la que la chica se marchaba.

-No, no es necesario, ya sabes que vivo cerca -se secó las lagrimas y se encaminó hacia su casa con paso rápido, evitando los sollozos hasta doblar la esquina.

El chico volvió a sentarse en el banco, sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde la silueta de su amiga había desaparecido. Recordó que rato antes ella había estado allí y que su mano se había amoldado perfectamente a la suya, maldijo que todo se hubiera echado a perder. Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero ya había anochecido así que decidió volver a su mansión.

Sólo cuando vio la cara impaciente de Ji-i en el salón recordó que debía mandar la nota que avisaría su próximo robo.

-Señorito su madre estaba preocupada por usted, lleva muchas horas fuera, fue a casa de los Nakamori -parecía preocupado él también.

-Lo siento, me distraje. -no quiso pensar en lo último que le dijo.- Escribamos la carta, ¿no?

-Está bien.

El robo lo realizaría mañana, en al Museo Nacional de Tokio, a las 10 de la noche. El joven mago terminó el aviso con su típico dibujo de Kid como firma y se lo dio a Ji-i, el cual se encargaría de que esta misma noche se diera a conocer.

Al mismo tiempo que Ji-i se despedía del ladrón su madre se despedía de Aoko en la casa de ésta.

-A ver si Kaito a regresado ya a casa -dijo una preocupada señora Kuroba- y recupérate pronto de tu resfriado -añadió al ver la cara congestionada de la chica .

-Sí, gracias señora Kuroba.

Se despidieron y la chica cerró la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en ella se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo, ¿tan mal aspecto tenía? Por lo menos parecía que aquella mujer se había creído la escusa del resfriado, ¿ella sabría que Kaito Kid era su hijo? El recuerdo de su amigo rompió de nuevo la escasa defensa ante las lágrimas las cuales fluían ya con total libertad. Subió a su cuarto e intentó dormir para olvidar todo o tal vez despertar de lo que parecía una pesadilla tan real.

Cuando volvió su padre, más tarde de lo normal, parecía hablar por el móvil sobre un robo pero Aoko no quería saber nada sobre todo lo relacionado con aquello así que oculto su cabeza bajo la almohada y las mantas. Al borde de perder la consciencia debido al cansancio, intentó recordar si había cenado, no halló la respuesta pero sintió que la única necesidad que tenía era la de olvidar todo lo de aquel día. Ignoro a su padre cuando se asomó a su cuarto para decirle que había vuelto.

Los pasos de su padre alejándose de su cuarto fue lo último que recordó antes de sumergirse en un pesado sueño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Gracias por leer! ^^

Ya tengo parte del capítulo 7 escrito, decidí cortar aquí porque me pareció más apropiado. No digo si actualizaré pronto porque la verdad es que no lo sé.

Comenten con cualquier cosa, please!

Sayonara!

-/*-/*


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo (antes de lo que esperaba xD)

No pensé que me daría tiempo a terminar hoy el capítulo, la verdad es que pensaba terminarlo la semana que viene, pero me puse hoy y lo acabé jajaja.

Bueno, os puedo decir que me ha salido un poquito más largo que los anteriores y que, la última parte, no tenía pensada agregarla a este fic, ya que se desvía un poco del tema "robo", pero espero que igualmente os guste. n.n

En el capítulo anterior fijé la fecha del robo a las 22h, he decidido cambiarla por las 24h, me parecía más apropiado algo mas tarde xD

Agradezco los reviews de: **Mystery-thief, arual17**, **Debi-chan**, **Mardanis **y **karimariesk**, así como los que me dejaron comentarios anteriormente y todos los que me leen. Sois muchos los que me seguís y me apoyáis con cada review. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!!! ^^

No me enrollo más, os presento el capítulo 7!!! (me hacía ilusión decirlo... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente despertó con dolor de cabeza. Sólo cuando sus pies rozaron la alfombra que cubría parcialmente su cuarto sintió un dolor más agudo al recordar todo lo del día anterior y le hizo saber que realmente había ocurrido. Tuvo que ordenar a sus pies la acción de caminar, la cual parecían haber olvidado, se vistió y bajó las escaleras.

Al ver que la taza donde todas las mañanas tomaba el café su padre se hallaba vacía, en la mesa de la cocina, junto a un periódico abierto que parecía haber sido maltratado, intuyó que ya se habría marchado con sus habituales prisas. Abrió el grifo y tomó la taza, colocándola bajo el chorro de agua, y observó como comenzaba a llenarse.

Esta mañana se encontraba mejor, sin tener en cuenta el dolor de cabeza, realmente, tras analizar la situación, se dio cuenta que su enfado no se debía a que su mejor amigo fuera el mayor ladrón de guante blanco: Kaito Kid. Más bien estaba frustrada con la situación, estaba dividida; una parte de sí misma quería apoyar a su padre y que triunfara como un gran inspector, mientras que la otra quería defender incondicionalmente al ladrón. Ella se hallaba entre los dos, un paso hacía uno de ellos la alejaría del otro. Sólo tenía una cosa clara; no quería perder a ninguno. Cuando escapó de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que la taza se había desbordado. Cerró el grifo y se sentó junto a la mesa, sus ojos se dirigieron al periódico que había sobre ésta.

Cuando Kaito llegó a casa de su amiga no la encontró en la puerta, lo que le hizo saber que se habría marchado ya.

Durante toda la mañana la chica ignoró al joven ladrón y él tuvo que aguantar los celos al ver a Hakuba acercarse a ella. En el camino a sus casas tras despedirse de Saguru, Kaito decidió hablar.

-¿Me odias? -le preguntó sin mirarla, ésa pregunta le había rondado en la cabeza toda la noche, impidiéndole dormir.

-La verdad es que ya no se que pensar -empezó la oji-azul- Esta mañana creí haber asimilado las cosas aunque no encontrara un mínimo de lógica, pero -empezó a buscar en su mochila- cuando leí esto -dijo con esfuerzo mientras sacaba un periódico- me volví a preguntar por qué insistes tanto en que a mi padre le dé un ataque de nervios -en la primera página del maltratado periódico se daba el titular con el robo que Kaito realizaría esa misma noche, él abrió los ojos como platos y no supo que contestar.- ¿Se puede saber por qué realizas estos robos, Kaito? -su pregunta reflejaba súplica, realmente ella lo quería comprender.

-No puedo decírtelo -dijo con un suspiro y apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, no podía explicarle nada más, el día anterior, al revelarle su identidad, había puesto en peligro a ambos, pero si le contaba que iba tras "Pandora" y le explicaba todo cuanto sabía sobre la organización que asesinó a su padre, ellos no dudarían en acabar con cualquiera que supiera de su existencia, incluida ella, no dudarían en matarla. Ésto produjo un escalofrío en el chico. No la involucraría más en este asunto.

-¿Por qué? -dijo más para sí- ¿no confías lo suficiente en mí?

-No es eso, Aoko... -no podía decirle nada. No podía ponerla en aquel peligro- No puedo... tal vez, cuando todo acabe...

-¡No! -gritó interrumpiendo y sobresaltando al chico- ¡Quiero saber en qué te has metido! Quiero ayudarte, es que no te das cuenta... -suspiró, nuevamente sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. Su amigo dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento Aoko. -comenzó a caminar más rápido, dejando a una triste y confundida Aoko atrás. Le dolía tanto que ella estuviera pasando por eso así... Pero no podía contarle toda la historia, no hasta que tuviera la certeza de que estaría a salvo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Una gran cantidad de gente se hallaba en la puerta del Museo Nacional de Tokio, donde hacía unos días se había trasladado el "Anillo de Jade"; el objetivo de Kaito Kid esa noche.

Eran las 23h y Kaito observaba impasible con sus anteojos a los numerosos policías que rodeaban el famoso museo. Desde la azotea del alto edificio en el que se encontraba podía contemplar cada movimiento de los agentes, centró su atención en el inspector Nakamori, no se sorprendió al verle moviéndose rápidamente de un lugar a otro gritando las órdenes que los demás agentes debían seguir. Normalmente hubiera causado en él una carcajada, pero hoy su semblante expresaba seriedad. Ji-i lo notó.

-¿Le ocurre algo señorito? -preguntó unos pasos tras de él.

-No, nada -su respuesta fue cortante y no apartó la vista de los anteojos.

En la casa de los Nakamori, Aoko, llevaba con aquella idea toda la tarde, no sabía porqué, pero necesitaba estar en el lugar donde su mejor amigo y su padre se encontraban ahora mismo, ahora que sabía quién era Kid no se encontraba tranquila. Definitivamente lo haría, se presentaría allí. El reloj acababa de marcar las 23:30h así que tomó su chaqueta, subiendo la cremallera hasta arriba, y se puso una gorra que tapaba parcialmente su rostro. Si su padre la descubría allí, la mataría. Era tarde, tenía que darse prisa. Cerró la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió corriendo hacia aquel museo.

Faltaban diez minutos para la media noche. Kaito había decidido entrar por los conductos de ventilación hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba la joya. Era fácil, lo había hecho otras veces y no había tenido enormes dificultades.

Transcurridos los minutos, las campanadas provenientes de una plaza cercana hicieron saber que había llegado el momento del robo; en menos de un segundo, que es lo que tardaron en apagarse todas las luces, los agentes se pusieron en tensión y miraron en todas direcciones, Geizo contuvo la respiración y no apartó la vista del "Anillo de Jade", mientras que, el famoso ladrón, pasaba por los conductos de ventilación, ya cerca de su objetivo.

Las mismas campanadas pusieron nerviosa a Aoko, que se encontraba a unos diez minutos del museo. Cuando consiguiera llegar habría acabado todo, entonces, recordó que podía conseguir tiempo atajando por unas calles poco transitadas, no se lo pensó dos veces y eligió aquel camino.

Cuando Kid llegó a la rejilla desde la que podía ver su objetivo, la retiró cuidadosamente y lanzó una bomba de humo, la cual dificultó la visión e hizo toser a los agentes allí presentes, incluido el padre de su amiga.

Con un elegante salto que nadie pudo ver aterrizó en el suelo, se acercó silencioso al anillo y lo tomó mientras que un enfadado Geizo le maldecía.

-Maldita sea, ¡¿dónde estás estúpido ladrón?! -gritaba furioso el padre de Aoko.

-No se preocupe inspector, nos veremos en otra ocasión. -dijo con tono burlón mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Antes de que el humo desapareciera por completo volvió al conducto de ventilación, salió a otra habitación que no estaba vigilada y subió hasta la azotea, allí cogió el ala delta que previamente había preparado y voló por el cielo de Tokio.

Aoko tuvo que parar unos segundos para recuperar la respiración, se dobló por la cintura apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Llevaba más de media hora corriendo y no había conseguido llegar hasta el museo. Kid siempre actuaba con puntualidad y rapidez, "es curioso" -pensó la chica- "siendo la misma persona sólo es puntual cuando se trata de Kid, cuando quedemos le pediré que actúe como Kid" -una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su boca, sólo hacía un día que sabía la doble identidad de su amigo y había pensado tanto en aquello que ahora tratar ese tema le parecía totalmente natural. Pero paralelamente pensaba en su padre y todo el sufrimiento que Kid causaba en su vida, no podía evitar volver a sentirse dividida, su padre arrastraba todo ese sufrimiento desde años, demasiados años... "¿cuántos?" -susurró- algo no encajaba bien, recordaba a su padre persiguiendo al ladrón desde siempre, era imposible que Kaito con cinco años se disfrazara y robara, una imagen de su amigo con esas características le volvió a robar una sonrisa. Kaito no iba decirle nada, así que ella lo averiguaría como fuera.

Su pensamiento había ocupado unos valiosos minutos y aunque había recuperado totalmente la respiración, ya le era imposible llegar y encontrar todavía allí a su amigo. Se incorporó y pensó en lo que debería hacer, su padre aún tardaría en volver a casa, así que tenía tiempo de acercarse al museo e informarse sobre lo que había pasado, después volvería y su padre no sabría nada. Aunque sabía que era improbable, sentía la necesidad de saber si su amigo había sido capturado.

Volvió a caminar por aquellas estrechas y oscuras calles las cuales cada segundo le parecían más tenebrosas. Tras de ella oyó un ruido y se giró, sorprendiendo a un gato que se encontraba sobre unas cajas de cartón. Aceleró el paso y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando comprendió que se había perdido, no sabía por donde ir y empezaba a oír pasos por todas las direcciones, los cuales no sabía si eran consecuencia de su miedo o realidad. Corriendo giró hacia la derecha, sorprendiéndose al ver la silueta de un hombre, que la hizo detenerse, al darse la vuelta para escapar, contempló a dos hombres más que la miraban con deseo. Aoko estaba asustada, su respiración era entrecortada, su corazón estaba desbocado y sus ojos se empezaban a nublar por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué tal preciosa? -preguntó el que estaba detrás de ella mientras se acercaba.

-No acostumbramos a tener visitas -comentó simulando sorpresa el que parecía más fuerte.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y expresaron aún más temor cuando vio el cuchillo que portaba el tercer hombre.

-Oh, no te preocupes, si te portas bien tal vez no lo utilice -la voz ronca de este último hizo temblar a la joven.

Era fácil adivinar que estaban borrachos. Intentó empujar a los dos hombres que tenía delante y salir corriendo, pero el que estaba detrás tomó los brazos de la chica y los apresó fuertemente en la espalda de ésta. El más fuerte le desabrochó la chaqueta y de un tirón rompió varios botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo. La chica empezó a gritar mientras aquellos hombres la intentaban desnudar.

Mientras sobrevolaba el cielo buscó un lugar oscuro donde poder dejar su disfraz de ladrón para tomar su verdadera identidad. Pasó por unas calles estrechas en las cuales no parecía haber nadie, sería un poco complicado con el ala delta aterrizar allí, pero era el lugar idóneo, buscó algún espacio cercano para aterrizar.

De repente un grito rasgó el silencio de aquellas calles, sin dudar se dirigió hacía aquella dirección. El forcejeo era cada vez más fuerte y las palabras de súplica de la chica se le hicieron dolorosamente conocidas. Al comprender lo que ocurría bajó empicado con el ala delta, golpeando al borracho que sujetaba a su amiga y dejándolo inconsciente.

Definitivamente fue el aterrizaje más penoso de su vida; el ala delta quedó destrozado y Kaito perdió el sombrero y su monóculo. No le importó, corrió para defender a la chica la cual había caído al suelo tras ser soltada, estaba semidesnuda y llorando.

-¡Kaito! -consiguió pronunciar entre llanto.

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te han hecho daño?! - estaba furioso y preocupado, la negación de la chica no consiguió calmarle. Se volteó para enfrentarse con aquellos tipos, el más fuerte se abalanzó sobre él pero el chico lo esquivó y le rompió un brazo con una llave, le empujó y cayó golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente también. Nuevamente un grito de Aoko rasgó aquella noche.

-¡Nooo! -se giró rápidamente pero sólo pudo ver como su amiga se desplomaba sobre él, con una herida en el costado izquierdo que pronto tiñó de rojo el implacable traje del ladrón.

-¿Aoko?, ¡¿Aoko?! - la chica se hallaba en sus brazos, como un peso muerto, Kaito se dejó caer cuidadosamente de rodillas. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Dirigió su mirada a aquel tipo y empezó a temblar debido al odio que sentía por él. El hombre dejó caer de sus manos el cuchillo manchado de sangre y salió corriendo, las ganas de perseguirle fueron apagadas al ver el rostro de su amiga, la cual intentaba abrir los ojos y mirarle.- Lo siento, Aoko -dijo con voz temblorosa- Te pondrás bien, vamos a ir a un hospital -una tímida lágrima asomó por los cristalinos ojos del ladrón, pronto fue seguida por otras más.

Aoko se encontraba muy débil, notaba las punzadas de dolor que le causaban la herida, pero le dolía más ver a su amigo disculparse y llorar por ella, nunca le había visto llorar, siempre se mostraba con cara de póquer y ocultaba cualquier sentimiento, sobretodo de pena o dolor. La chica levantó su mano y acarició la cara de Kaito en un intento de borrar las lágrimas.

-Dis...culpa...me -intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, pero ésta tomó forma de mueca, su brazo se desplomó y el chico lo tomó antes de que golpeara con el suelo, cerró los ojos y murmuró algo que Kaito no entendió.

La cogió en brazos y llamó a Ji-i.

-Ji-i, Aoko está herida -hizo una pausa- ¡luego te lo explico! -gritó enfadado- la voy a llevar al hospital, ¿puedes llamar a su padre y recoger el ala delta?

-Por supuesto, señorito, dígame dónde está -Kaito le dijo la dirección- Por favor no se arriesgue... -la única respuesta fue el pitido del teléfono al colgar.

Aoko perdía y recuperaba la consciencia constantemente.

-Tonto, quí...tate el...traje o todos...sabrán qui...en eres -susurró.

-Ahora mismo deberías preocuparte sólo por ti -le contestó mirándola con semblante serio.

-Tú lo haces por los dos -dijo en un suspiro a la vez que sonreía y volvía a cerrar los ojos. La abrazó más fuerte y aceleró un poco el paso.

-Aoko, aguanta, eres demasiado importante para mí, no me dejarás tan fácilmente -nuevamente unas lágrimas asomaron y recorrieron su rostro.

Por fin salían de aquel laberinto de callejuelas. Kaito llamó al primer taxi que vio y se dirigieron al hospital.

Mientras la atendían, el joven mago se cambió de ropa para no ser reconocido por Geizo, él cual le había llamado mientras estaban en el taxi para saber a qué hospital iban. Pronto la cara de preocupación de Geizo hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de espera.

Media hora después un viejo médico pronunció el nombre de Aoko, haciendo que Kaito y Geizo se levantaran con brusquedad.

-Aoko se encuentra fuera de peligro -ambos suspiraron dando a conocer su alivio- Se a actuado con gran rapidez por lo que la herida no se ha infectado, le hemos dado puntos. Lo único que necesita es reposo, si pasa bien la noche mañana le podremos dar el alta.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla? -la cara de Nakamori se había relajado, aunque aún expresaba miedo, angustia y preocupación, al igual que la de Kaito.

-Sí, está dormida, no la despierte, mejor que descanse -ahora miró a Kaito- usted tiene que hablar con la policía -un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿es que le habían descubierto?, al ver la cara de asombro del chico añadió- Estaba con Aoko, ¿no? -no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, el médico le miró extrañado y continuó- Quieren información de los tipos que os atacaron para atraparlos.

-Vale, ¿pero puedo ver primero a mi amiga? -el médico asintió no muy convencido y se fue.

Las paredes eran blancas y todo estaba muy limpio, había dos camas: una vacía y en la otra se hallaba el cuerpo de Aoko, con una continua y leve respiración que movía débilmente su pecho. Geizo se sentó junto a ella, le tomó la mano y no se apartó. El rostro de éste sólo había cambiado a furia cuando minutos antes le había preguntado a Kaito que qué hacían tan tarde fuera de casa. Él le había contestado que Aoko quería ver como su padre atrapaba al ladrón, Geizo no se había sentido del todo satisfecho con aquella respuesta y le echaba la culpa al chico por no haber impedido lo sucedido.

-Deberías hablar con la policía para que atrapen lo antes posible a esos tipos. Después será mejor que vayas a tu casa, tu madre estará preocupada -Geizo no apartaba la mirada de su hija. El joven mago comprendió que querría estar a solas con ella.

-Está bien, si despierta dile que mañana vendré a visitarla -recibió como respuesta un silencio y se marchó en busca del médico.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gracias por leer!!!

Si tienes tiempo deja tu opinión, por favor!

Sayonara!!

-/*-/*-


End file.
